Meant to be
by SFogh
Summary: Another post break up story on how I see Zoe dealing with Wade cheating on her and how she moves past it.


**A/N: **I haven't cheated or been cheated on (knock on wood), but this how I imagine someone would deal with it and move past it.

English isn't my native language so there might be some misspelling and bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, I George and Jonah would be written out.**

* * *

It had been 2 months since the break up and Zoe found herself sitting in the Rammer Jammer looking at Wade while he was cleaning glasses. Every time he looked her way, she would focus on the empty wineglass in front of her pretending she hadn't just been staring at him. This awkward dance of theirs had become a daily ritual over the last month. It was strange because in the first few weeks she'd avoided the bar where her cheating boyfriend worked. Eventually she got tired of eating breakfast at the Dixie Stop, getting take-out from Fancies, and resigned herself to the fact that they were living in the same small town. She couldn't avoid him forever. Now she found herself coming to the bar every day to see him and even though she knew it wasn't healthy for her process to move on, she couldn't stay away.

She had seen dozens of women approach Wade with the proposition of sex. She had seen them bat their eyelashes, smile at him and tucking their hair behind their ear. All classic moves of a woman looking for a hook up. She had also seen Wade brush them all off. He hadn't left with any of them, and as far as she knew, he also hadn't had a lady visitor in the gatehouse. She hadn't been with anyone else since the break up either. Part of her wanted to, but she wasn't ready yet; wasn't ready to move on. She had been on dates, but it always ended with a peck on the cheek. Nothing more.

She wanted Wade to fight for her, but she knew him. He was resigned to the fact that he had lost her. That she would never forgive him for what he did.

They were at standstill; neither seemingly wanting to take the first step.

That night something changed. A woman was hitting on Wade, and she was pretty sure it wasn't the first time this particular woman had hit on him. That wasn't what had changed. When she left, Wade didn't look in Zoe's direction like he usually did. He was smirking. She knew that smirk! Was he moving on?

"Wanda, I am leaving for the night. Can you handle everythin'?"

"I think I can manage boss. Have a good night." Wade put down his dishcloth and walked out the bar with a bounce in his step.

Zoe's jaw dropped. Did he just agree to a one night stand right in front of her!? She knew they were broken up, and they could be with whomever they wanted to, but she was still a little hurt and… and.. she was jealous. Why was she jealous?

Figuring Wade would be at the gatehouse with the skank, she went for a walk. Her mind was racing. Clearly Wade wasn't going to take the first step if he had reverted back into sleeping with random girls. She was angry but also sad. Maybe the window had closed on them. The thought alone tugged at her heart.

After walking around for an hour she reached the plantation. The lights were on in the gatehouse, so she knew Wade was home. She didn't hear anyone screaming Wade's name, so she took that as a good sign. Just as she was about to enter her carriage house, she turned around. No, the window hadn't closed; she wouldn't let it. She knew what she had to do, so with hastened steps, she made her way around the pond.

Zoe entered the gatehouse and looked around for the girl but she wasn't there. Wade was sitting on his couch, fiddling with his guitar. When he saw Zoe coming in he put it away.

"Hey Wade."

"Hey doc."

"Can we talk?" Zoe sat down on the couch with her legs crossed and faced Wade.

"Sure, though we haven't really been talking lately."

"I know, but I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few months, and I realized something tonight when I saw you flirting with that woman."

"I wasn't flirting. She was." She looked him confused.

"But you were acting different than all the other times women have hit on you."

"Are you stalking me, doc?" He smirked.

"No!" She looked away. "But you were smiling and then you left the bar right after she did."

"Yeah, I went back here to work on … something."

"Oh…. Sorry… but that just makes what I have to say easier."

"You're freaking me out here, doc."

"Just listen Wade."

Wade stayed silent.

"When I first moved here, I thought you were an annoying jerk that only wanted one thing from women. I missed all the obvious signs that you wanted more, all while I was chasing after an engaged man. It wasn't until he was getting married that I opened my eyes and saw you, really saw you. I was disappointed that you didn't want to fight for me afterwards but I get it. You didn't think you could win with George in the picture, so you would rather not try than try and loose. When we finally got together, I was really happy. Happier than I thought I would be. I thought we were really good together, but then you hurt me. More than anyone has ever hurt me, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"You know. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that Zoe."

"I know Wade, but please let me finish." She gave him a little smile.

"I was in so much pain after the break up. I didn't know what was up or down. I didn't know how to feel. Then I saw you sitting on your porch all sulky and sad. I thought seeing you hurt would make my pain lessen, but I felt the opposite. Knowing you were hurt was worse than me being hurt. That's when I realized it. I didn't just really like you. I loved you, despite what you did."

"I loved you too Zoe. I still do."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, when we slept together that evening when the Rammer Jammer got damaged, you were half asleep when you told me not to leave and that you loved me."

"Oh, so that is why you weren't there when I woke up?"

"Yeah, I freaked out. My heart told me to stay, but my head told me to get the hell out of there."

"Your head and your heart?"

"That was what I wanted to tell you. Ever since I realized I loved you, my head and my heart have been in a battle over what to do. My head told me to hate you. To never forgive you and move on."

"And your heart?" Wade was suddenly very curious to where this was headed.

"My heart told me that I loved you. That I could and should forgive you. That I should give you a second chance. My head told me to have some fun and to forget you, so I participated in BlueBell Spring Break. My heart prevented me from doing anything too stupid. My head told me that I should go on dates and get over my feelings for you. My heart reminded me of the feelings and stopped the dates before they got physical."

"So what does all that mean doc?"

"It means, that when I saw you with that woman tonight, I got jealous and the battle was over.. and." She grabbed Wade's right hand and put it in hers. "It means my heart won, Wade. I love you and I want us to try again."

For Wade time stood still. He had a hard time comprehending what was happening. He had dreamt about this moment since they broke up, but he hadn't allowed himself to actually believe it would happen.

"Wade… Wade! Earth calling Wade. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you doc. I just … Could you pinch my arm, because I think I am dreaming." He smirked, and she shook her head. She let go of his hand and leaned in for a kiss and he reciprocated. It felt so natural for both of them.

Zoe pulled back. "This doesn't mean I have forgotten what you did. Trust is a delicate thing, and you'll have to earn mine again. It will be a slow process but if we work through it together, I am sure I will get there eventually."

"I promise you doc, I will never hurt you again. I have taken huge steps since then. I realized that it wasn't the world that was the problem. It was me. I needed to believe in myself. That I could reach for what I wanted and get it. I wanted to show you that I had improved. I wanted to fight for you, but I didn't know if it was a lost cause."

"It wouldn't have been a lost cause." She took his hand in hers again.

"But I didn't know that doc. I might have come a long way and learned to reach for what I want. I wanted my bar and I got it, but I haven't suddenly transformed into a new person. I couldn't reach for you and fail. That would have set my progress back significantly. I was waiting for sign from you."

"So me showing up at the Rammer Jammer every night for the past month staring at you didn't seem like a sign to you?"

"Yeah, maybe I should have picked up on that, but luckily for me someone else pointed it out for me."

"You mean the woman from tonight?"

"Yeah, that is why I was smiling. She told me that you probably wasn't coming to the bar each night for several hours to listen to the jukebox. You didn't come for the alcohol either since you only had one glass of wine, so it had to be for something… or someone else."

"So why did you leave?"

"I went back here to work on ideas on how to win you back." He handed her a notebook that was lying on the table. Her jaw dropped a little and looked at the page of ideas. The first line was highlighted.

"_Beg for forgiveness_," she read out loud.

"That one was a given." She gave him a little smile and returned her focus to the notebook.

"_Write a love song._ You were going to sing to me?"

"Yeah, I might not be the best singer, but someone once told me that if it comes from the heart then that is all that matters."

"That is so romantic Wade. Can I hear it?" Her eyes sparkled.

"I haven't written it yet. I was just getting started when you came. I guess you'll have to wait for that one." He smirked.

Her eyes widened when she saw the next idea.

"_Make gumbo_. I don't recall you making gumbo while we were together, and it's not exactly my favorite food." Zoe looked like a question mark.

"You remember a few weeks after you got here and finished second in the gumbo contest." Zoe nodded. "Well it wasn't Lavon that made you that gumbo."

"You?" Zoe said surprised.

"Yeah, me."

"But why did you let Lavon take the credit?"

"I did it to help you. I didn't need any recognition. 'Sides you woulda probably thought I did it to get in your pants." He smirked.

"Wow, I didn't know that." She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you." She was impressed with the list so far.

"_Alien abduction."_ Zoe started to laugh. "_House Arrest."_ She laughed harder. "What the hell do those mean?" Wade laughed as well.

"Yeah, those are some of the more crazy ideas. I was going to tell you that aliens had abducted me and it was a clone that slept with that girl and not me." He looked at her to see her reaction. Zoe brought a hand to cover her mouth to conceal a laugh. "I was willing to try anything doc."

"I am beginning to see that now. And house arrest; what's that about?"

"It is a movie about some kids that lock their parents in a basement until they agree to get back together."

"So you were going to lock us in a basement until I forgave you and gave you another chance?" She gave him a confused yet amused look.

"I didn't say all the ideas were perfect." They looked at each other and laughed. It felt like old times again. Zoe laid the notebook back on the table.

"Just knowing you were going to fight for me is all that matters." Zoe got up and straddled Wade.

"No more talking." She interlaced her fingers behind his head and she leaned in. The kisses were passionate and feverish.

Suddenly Zoe pulled back.

"What's wrong doc; don't say you got doubts." The worry on his face was apparent.

"No, no doubts Wade. I was just thinking that we never went on a real first date and..."

"What about the basket action?" he interrupted.

"You mean the crate with crackers, a bottle of red wine and no corkscrew?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And you brought a book," he retorted.

"Touché. I just thought that since you already have so many great ideas to win me back, you should get the chance."

"I thought I had you back." He looked confused.

"You have me back, but a girl likes to be wooed and it would earn you a lot of points." She gave him a kiss and stood up. "I'll give you a few days to plan. Pick me up Friday at six. I want something original, but no Monster Truck Rallies or Playstation games." She started to walk towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said teasingly. "I'll take you to Paris if that is what it takes."

"Less is more Wade. Remember that," she said as she closed the door behind her.

As Zoe walked back toward the carriage house, she felt happiness for the first time in a long time. Finally her head and her heart agreed on something: people really can overcome any obstacle, no matter how huge, if it's meant to be.

* * *

I hope you liked the story and don't forget to review! Feedback is important to us amateur writers. If you would like another chapter, perhaps the date mentioned, let me know in the reviews. :)


End file.
